Sweet Goodbyes
by lpgirl619
Summary: This One shot happens after the salvation of the jungle territory, Eelong. Courtney wants to continue helping bobby with his travelor duties, but bobby fears for her safety. Arguments arise and Courtney breaks down. LEMON!


Hi… I decided to try something different for a change… other than all that anime and stuff. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: God, I hate these stuff .. OKAYYY… I don't own the Pendragon series. I don't own Bobby Pendragon or Courtney Chetwynde. I DO own something called a mallet, and I won't hesitate to use it against people like Nallasariel the Weeper (see Beyond Logic). XD haha... but seriously. If you don't like the Pendragon series then don't read it.

This One shot happens after the salvation of the jungle territory, Eelong. I'm using part of the story as a base. Oh yes, and due to recent influences…coughrachelcoughcough… I'm throwing in a big juicy lemon yippee . haha…

_**Sweet Goodbyes**_

"Guys," Mark said, "I think it's high time we went home."

Courtney, Spader and Bobby looked up from their blue apple dessert. Courtney's expression told Mark she _really_ hadn't expected that.

"Why? It's awesome here!" She gave a snort and continued, "What's at home? School? Homework? Parents ragging about school and homework? Andy Mitchell?"

_And the varsity team…_ Courtney thought.

Mark winced. She'd hit a raw nerve. He still hadn't fully digested the painful fact that Andy Mitchell, the whiny slob, had been taking university standard science. But this time he wasn't backing down… he took a deep breath and replied with equal frequency.

"Well, yeah. I miss that."

"And what are we gonna tell our parents? 'Sorry we've been missing for over a month mom and dad, but we've been fluming to another territory and risking our necks to help Bobby Pendragon save a race of cat people who treat humans like pets. Pass the salt. No, I don't think so!" she argued, not missing a beat. Same old Courtney…

"We both knew that was going to be a problem when we left." Mark countered bravely.

"True, but that was _before _we kicked that asshole Saint Dane's butt!" Courtney snapped. It seemed like her patience was thinning. Fast.

"If it weren't for us, Eelong would be a giant litter box by now. The Halla war is just beginning. And Bobby needs our help, isn't that right Bobby?"

Bobby kept silent. Courtney glanced at him uneasily. "You… _do_ want us to help… right? Bobby?" she said tentatively.

Bobby hesitated, as if deciding the best way to deliver his answer.

"You've been helping me since day one." He said patiently.

"We've been helping? How does being a librarian calculate in your saving-halla-from-saint-dane plan!" Courtney shouted, jumping up to her feet. "I don't think we can return to Second Earth now that we've had a taste of the real action!"

"But you have to…" Bobby said softly, with almost no emotion.

This apparently stunned Courtney. "Why?" she said in a defeated tone.

"Because I need you to. You're right about saving Eelong from Saint Dane. Without you guys I'm afraid Eelong might have been destroyed completely. But we don't know what that demon has in store for us on Zadaa and-"

"And _what_ exactly? You think we can't handle it, don't you Bobby?" Courtney protested, feeling insulted.

"Look, Courtney, I don't even know if _I _can handle it!" he barked so suddenly that Courtney and Mark were stunned.

"Something's not right, alright? Eelong is safe, but I can't help but feel something went wrong somewhere. I know you did a lot to keep Eelong safe too, and I can't thank you enough for that. But if the rules around here are changing as Saint Dane said I need to figure out what that really means, and also what the hell I'm doing here in the first fucking place!"

By the time he finished his little speech he was shouting. Courtney sank down once more, suddenly afraid by Bobby's outburst. His worries had been weighing down on him ever since Black Water, where he saw Saint Dane in the form of a little girl. It was too much for him to take and suddenly, it just spilled out.

"Please Courtney… don't give me a hard time about all this. My decision is final… it's been tough trying to keep my own head above water. I can't take care of your butts and mine. So please… go home… I'll see you to the flume tomorrow."

With that, Bobby walked out of the room. He walked along the balcony, willing his heart to stop pounding; taking deep breaths of night air to calm his twitching nerves. He headed for his room in Seegen's tree home, and sank down onto the bed. A lone tear worked its way down his cheek.

_Forgive me Courtney… I… just don't want anything to happen to you or Mark, after coming so close to doing exactly that._

He sniffed softly and brushed the tear away. Leaning back, he closed his eyes slowly, and soon sleep engulfed him. He was a rather light sleeper that night, every time an Eelong owl hooted, he would jolt out of his sleep, only to fall back in the depths of his dreams. He awoke once again for what seemed like the thousandth time, but this time, he awoke to the distant sound of sniffling and sobbing. It sounded a lot like Courtney… though he wasn't sure how she'd sound like when she cried, because, well, he'd never heard her cry before. No, Courtney was too tough for that… was she?

He got up slowly stretching his limbs. He was still sore from riding the zenzens to and fro from Black Water to Leeandra. Tentatively, he walked over to the next room; Courtney's room. Bobby stopped short just outside the room. He didn't expect to see what he saw… Courtney was curled up in a corner of her bed, arms around her knees, sobbing almost uncontrollably. This was _definitely _unlike her… but Bobby had a shrewd idea of the reason for her behaviour.

He took a few steps forward, into the light. Courtney heard his footsteps and turned her head slowly to face him. The expression on her face stung Bobby, and all he could do for that few seconds was to stare in shock at her. Courtney was in bad shape. Her pretty face was streaked with tears that shone like diamonds in the moonlight. Her whole body was trembling, shaking, as her sobs wracked her body. A sharp pang hit his stomach. Seeing her in this state hurt him.

Without much thought, he entered the room and scrambled onto her bed, pulling her into a tight, protective embrace. Courtney hugged him and sobbed softly into his chest.

"Bobby…" she choked out, before breaking down once more.

"Shh… Courtney calm down… please?" he whispered, stroking her hair in a soothing manner.

"Bobby please don't. Don't go off without me again… I missed you! Didn't I tell you I won't wait a whole 'nother year to… to see you, to kiss you?" she pleaded, with desperation in her voice.

Bobby didn't reply immediately. He just hugged her tighter and kissed her neck tenderly. He couldn't bear to see _the_ Courtney Chetwynde; the champion in all fields of sport, the one who loved kicking ass… his girlfriend of sorts, sobbing and crying like the world ended.

"Courtney… you won't have to wait that long… I promised, remember?" he said.

"That's not the point, Bobby! You have no idea how hard it's been these past few months. I'm getting beat up, chewed up and spit out on the soccer team! At first I thought I could prove myself by getting back on the varsity team, then that bitch Rianne tripped me up on purpose during a game. All I did was to defend my rights! Is that so wrong? The fucking coach even threw me off _both_ teams! How fair is that Bobby? And I bet you didn't know Mark's been hurting for an adventure after that git Andy Mitchell turned out to be beating him at his _own_ major! And now when we want to help you, you brush us aside. '_Go home, Courtney. You've done enough._' I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT ANYMORE, BOBBY!"

Her words, no matter how unfamiliar, stung him once more. He loosened his grip on her a little, and she looked up into his emerald orbs. He felt like her eyes were pleading him, begging him. Something in him ached to set her mind at ease. He leant in and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Courtney's eyes widened a little at the familiar feel of his soft lips on hers. Before long though, she closed her eyes and started responding to the kiss. Bobby reveled in the feel of her lips.

The kiss was soft and tender at first, but it soon grew passionate as Bobby pulled Courtney taut against his heated body. She whimpered when she felt his warm tongue tease her lips, licking and nipping at her lower lip, begging for entrance. She moaned, opening her mouth for him. He wasted no time as he plundered greedily into her mouth, tracing every inch of her wet cavern and battled with her tongue.

Bobby buried his hand in her silky hair and tilted her head back gently for better access. It was the pure bliss Courtney had waited, prayed, and hoped for. Both of them would've liked for it to go on forever, if they hadn't needed air. After awhile, they both broke apart, breathing heavily. Courtney's forehead touched Bobby's and she could feel his warm breath caressing her face.

"I love you, Bobby…" she whispered huskily between breaths.

"Mmmmn…" he moaned as she nuzzled him.

Unable to control his pent up emotions, Bobby kissed her again, this time with renewed passion. Courtney felt his hand roaming her body feverishly. She gasped when Bobby suddenly broke free from the kiss to lick and nip at her neck. She groaned and buried her fingers in his brown locks, pulling him closer to her. Courtney felt a hand slip under the cottony material of her shirt, cupping her breasts through her bra.

She whispered sweet nothings into his ear, tickling him with her warm breath. He felt a strain on his pants, as she started tugging off his shirt. Once she got it off she sent fevered butterfly kisses from his neck down to his well toned chest. He tried hard to keep back a gasp as her tongue brushed over his left nipple.

"C-Courtney... I love you." He said as his hands found the hem of her shirt and pulled it off over her head. He enveloped the girl in another breath-taking kiss and he unclasped her bra, tossing the flimsy piece of clothing aside. In one swift movement, he pinned her to the bed. Courtney looked straight up in to his eyes, losing herself in its emerald depths. He kissed her lovingly on her jaw, licking sensuously down her neck. His tongue scorched a burning trail down her throat to the breasts. She moaned softly as his tongue flicked over a taut nipple. With her moans as encouragement, he sucked gently on it, and with one hand, he massaged her other breast. Courtney clung onto his head, as if holding it in place.

As he started working on her other breast, her hands slipped down, unbuttoning his pants quickly. He shrugged it off, together with his underwear and continued kissing and licking her body. He lifted his hand from her breasts and caressed her thighs, and at the same time sliding her last garments away. He looked down at her body, drinking in every curve. Courtney stared at his too. She had to admit, Bobby Pendragon was _gorgeous_ in all of his naked glory.

She hissed with satisfaction as he moved to cover her body with his. The first full-on skin contact was kindling a raging fire within her. She wanted more. Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for yet another kiss. He Bobby moaned into her mouth and positioned himself over her hot core.

"You sure…?" he asked softly.

As a reply she reached up to cup his chin, kissing his jaw tenderly. He needed no further encouragement. Slowly, he eased himself in to her scattering sweet kisses over her face. Courtney mewled in pleasure as the feeling seeped into her soul. Bobby began to move, at a slow and easy pace, losing himself in the immense pleasure and delightful friction as he pumped in and out of her. Her breathing became hitched as he started picking up the pace. She wrapped her long legs around him, clinging on tightly as he thrust into her.

Slowly, Courtney wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck and began to meet his pace stroke for stroke. The fire in her belly raged on, and her moans became more passionate as he pumped harder and faster into her being. Their bodies were slick with sweat, sliding smoothly against each other in the frenzied dance of passion. Soon, his strokes became more fervent; desperate, as her walls began to clench and unclench against his throbbing sex. He crashed his lips down onto hers and kissed her savouring every bit of her, her name sweet on his lips as he too, neared his climax. With a final thrust, he sent her off the edge into oblivion. The pleasure crashed over them, wave after wave.

Bobby kissed her forehead and buried his face into her neck, nuzzling her lovingly. Courtney watched as he slowly pulled himself out of her, and collapse next to her. His body was trembling slightly, as was hers. He pulled her gently on to him letting her rest on his muscular chest. She placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

"I love you." She whispered, before closing her eyes, and drifting off to her dreams. Bobby watched her for awhile, before nodding off himself.

_Courtney…_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Bobby awoke early the next morning, so early that it was still dark. He looked down at Courtney. A peaceful smile lingered on her sweet features. Her long hair fanned out on his chest. Ever so gently, he slid off the bed, smiling a little as she twitched at the loss of warmth. He grabbed the thick blanket that was thrown off the bed before, and covered her lithe form. He slipped his clothes on and headed back to his own room. He sat on the edge of his bed, and stared out the window. The belt of light he presumed was the 'sun' of Eelong had begun to rise up. The scene was breathtaking, but it also made him feel sad and guilty. In his heart Bobby knew goodbyes were inevitable. And he couldn't let Courtney risk her life to join him. She had to go back.

"Bobby…?"

He turned to face the doorway. Courtney stood there, fully dressed, with a tentative air around her. He gave her a ghost of a smile, and she entered, sitting down next to him.

"Courtney, you won't like what I'm gonna tell you, but…" he began.

"I… understand. I'll go back with Mark." She interrupted.

Bobby looked at her. He saw the faint yearning in her eyes, and averted her gaze. Courtney cupped his chin and lifted it up.

"Bobby… just… promise me you'll come back when you have the chance?"

He didn't reply. She didn't need one. He kissed her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Pendragon! Let's go! We've got a demon to stop, mate!" Spader called from the balcony.

Bobby smirked at his friend's ignorance and got up, pulling Courtney with him.

The team of Travelers and Acolytes made their final journey together that morning. Bobby held Courtney's hand. Neither uttered a word throughout. They walked across the bridges of Eelong, back to the huge tree that held the flume. They had defeated Saint Dane. But now they had to split. Bobby turned to Mark and Courtney.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night… I was way out of line. Both of you played a big part in saving this territory… but I still want you to go home," he said, addressing his little speech more to Mark than to Courtney. She stood there in silence.

"Can I still count on you two to take care of my journals?" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Mark smiled slightly and said "Bring 'em on, bud."

"One more thing… this isn't over. If the chance comes by… will you guys come back?"

Courtney looked up in mild surprise. Bobby raised his eyebrows a little, expecting more reaction. She broke into a smile, lighting up her face. She stepped forward and hugged him, whispering into his ear "I'll be waiting…"

Bobby smiled and hugged her back. He looked to Mark expectantly over Courtney's shoulder.

"Just say the word, mate." He said grinning.

Courtney broke away from Bobby and he turned to hug Mark.

Mark and Courtney made their goodbyes to everyone. When Courtney hugged Spader goodbye, she joked, "So you think Loor is a handful, aye? Isn't that what you said about me?"

Spader backpedaled, and said, "Err… well, in a different way… I mean uh, she's a warrior and all, and uh, you're smart and good at sports…"

Bobby laughed good-naturedly.

"This is the first time I've seen you that nervous, Spader." He said between laughs."Well, this is the first time I've _been_ nervous."

Kasha grinned.

"Thank you for everything Mark and Courtney." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome, but hey, it goes with the job." Mark replied cockily.

Courtney gave him a playful shove.

"What are we gonna tell our parents then?" she asked Mark.

"No idea… Bobby, any suggestions?"

"Yeah. Lie." He replied giving them a face.

They burst out laughing.

"C'mon, let's go Mark." Courtney said dragging him to the flume. She hesitated in front of it, then turned around and walked up to Bobby. Before he realized what she was doing, Courtney grabbed him and planted a serious kiss on his lips. Once the shock was over, he wrapped an arm around her waist and another around her neck and held her close. The rest of them turned away; faces pink.

"I've said this before… let's not wait another year for the next one okay?" she whispered once more into his ear. He hugged her reassuringly and whispered back, "I'll try my very best."

Satisfied with his answer, she broke away and walked back to the edge of the flume where Mark stood rather awkwardly, not wanting to take his eyes off the flume.

"_Now_ we can go." She laughed.

"Y-Yeah… Right… Bye B-Bobby." He said nervously.

"Bye."

"Second Earth!" Courtney shouted into the depths of the flume.

Bobby watched as she and Mark got sucked into the bright lights. When he looked away from the flume he realized Gunny, Spader, and Kasha staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"N-Nothing……" was the mutinous answer. He grinned.

_Courtney… be safe._

TADAA haha… I know I left out the part where the flume crumbled and all that… but they just didn't seem to fit XD… oh well, hope you all like that little One-shot. Please leave your comments! Oh, and read my other fics if you have the time Well then, Cheerio

_Hey! Psst! See that nice purple button down there? Click on it! It'll give you immortality!XD_

_Just_

_Click_

_Right_

_HERE--------_

l

l

l

v

v


End file.
